Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Kendall has been waiting and waiting for the one he loves- er... has a crush on. He's been waiting for such a long time now, and when he finally gets something he's been waiting for, his crush denies it ever happened. What will Kendall do now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Things Come To Those Who Wait - **Kendall/Carlos. Drama/Romance. language. Of course I don't own Big Time Rush._

* * *

**Note:** _Hola internet people. Howdy Fanfiction readers :D Okay, first thing you should know is that this is le Kenlos. Second thing? The rating may change from T to M. It depends on my ideas XD Thirdly? I got this idea when I was listening to Touch My Hand by David Archuleta. I get a lot of my ideas from songs. And I actually have some Jagan and Kenlos stories that should be coming up soon. Anyways! This took me maybe two-three weeks to finish, and it's like eight pages long XD_

_I'd like to give a shout out to my biggest fan, chastityreso. She's a huge Kenlos fan, and writes these epic stories. Her writing skills make me jealous though, I must admit. Okay, so, if you like Kenlos, you should definitely check out some of her stories. Like: Star Crossed Lovers, More Than Man's Best Friend, That's Karlos with a K and Cendall with a C, I See You Through Them All, and Maid For You. Those happen to be my favorite ones of hers, though I love all of her stories. and well. Yeah. Go. If you love me then you will check her stories out. I'd really love if you did 3_

_Alrighty, one last thing before you read. I'm sorry! D:_

_I think I'm going to have some Jagan in this, because Jagan is my OTP and I love them to death and like, they are the reason for my existence. Yeah. Anywho. Go on, read! :)_

* * *

Needless to say, Kendall Knight had a crush on someone. But he knew for a fact that it was _just _a crush. Many people had told him it was way more than a crush, but the only person who could determine that was the blonde himself. And if he said it was just a crush, it was just a fucking crush. The reason for the language was because his best friend was telling him this right now.

"Dude, admit it. You love him," James Diamond said, lightly punching Kendall's arm. They were currently at lunch, thought Kendall wasn't eating. Instead, he was longing for something- someone- he knew he couldn't have. And that really upset him.

"I don't love him, God James," Kendall said, for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah you do," James pressed on. Kendall rolled his eyes, looking away from the taller boy, across the cafeteria, and to the certain boy he crushed on. At the moment, he was by himself, but that didn't last long, because his boyfriend- and to add onto that, the most popular guy in school- Jett Stetson, sat down next to the shorter boy. Kendall sighed. _He _wanted to be the one to sit down next to the Latino known as Carlos Garcia, and he wanted to be the one to embrace the shorter boy. Most importantly, he wanted to be the one kissing Carlos. But sadly, Jett was doing that, right in front of him.

Kendall felt a horrid pain in his chest, right where his heart was. He was hurt. He was jealous, and offended, and for some odd reason, he felt betrayed. Even though Carlos didn't know he existed. Carlos was too busy with the popular crowd. Kendall watched as Jett pulled away from the Latino's lips, leaving the other boy flustered with his eyes closed. God, how Kendall wanted to be the one who made Carlos look like that.

"Dude, you're staring again," James commented, taking a bite of his pizza. "And to add onto that, this pizza tastes like shit," He added, before taking another bite of the horrid food.

"I know," Kendall said after a moment. "And I'm sure the pizza does taste like shit," He concurred, taking one more longing glance at Carlos, before turning back to his table, looking down at his pizza. "How do they manage to fuck up pizza?" He asked.

"I don't know," James murmured, shrugging. They heard the bell suddenly ring, signaling that their little break was over. Kendall sighed, shoving his tray away, and standing.

"See you after math?" The pretty boy questioned, and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah man, and I'll see you after my music class," He stated, giving James a fist pump.

"Oh, you mean your music class with Carlos?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The blonde just rolled his eyes at that.

"Shut up," He mumbled. James laughed before he spun around, heading out of the cafeteria. Kendall turned around, and what _great _timing. He got to watch Jett slide his arms around Carlos's waist while kissing him. Kendall felt a sudden wave of anger hit him, when he noticed Jett slide his hands farther down, giving Carlos's ass a squeeze. Kendall huffed, then stomped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Kendall arrived to his music class late, because he was in the bathroom, cooling off at the scene he watched earlier.

"Mr. Knight, so nice of you to join us. Please take a seat," The teacher said, and Kendall nodded.

"Sorry sir," He mumbled, before he sat down in a free seat. He noticed Carlos sitting to his right, and a row above him. He turned his attention towards the teacher, seeing that he was talking about the history of the tuba. Kendall sighed, resting his chin in the palms of his hands, as his eyes wandered elsewhere. Elsewhere being Carlos. His thoughts drifted off, as he began thinking about how awesome it would be if the little Latino knew he existed.

He was openly gay, and he had no shame in telling anyone that asked he was either. The only thing he had a problem admitting, was who he had a crush on. Someone once asked if he and James were a thing. Yeah, he threw up after that. James was an awesome guy, but he was too in love with himself to ever be in a relationship. And well, he wasn't Kendall's type. Kendall's type was a short, tanned, brown-eyed and black-haired Latino, that went by the name of Carlos Garcia.

One time, Kendall almost talked to Carlos, that is until that fucker Jett walked up to him. _And _told him to get the fuck away. That's why he didn't like Jett. That, and he was dating his current interest. If it wasn't for the fact that Jett was a total douche, Kendall wouldn't mind him. Because he loved seeing the smile that graced Carlos's lips every time Jett came around. It didn't matter if the blonde wasn't the reason for that smile, even though he would love to be. He liked to know that Carlos was happy. That's all that really mattered to him. Because he'd seen Carlos sad. And it was not cool at all.

"Kendall, are you listening?" The teacher shouted, snapping Kendall out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," The blonde replied.

"What was I talking about then?"

"Tubas or something," He mumbled, earning laughs from around the room. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Uh, flutes?" Kendall guessed.

"No," The teacher growled, shaking his head. "Would you like to tell everyone what you were thinking about, Mr. Knight?"

"Uh, I was thinking about…" He felt his face heat up, seeing Carlos look at him. "Uh, dogs," He quickly said, mentally slapping himself afterwards.

"Dogs?" The teacher questioned, and Kendall nodded. "Pay attention to what _I'm _talking about, please," he said, shaking his head slightly. Kendall sighed, nodding again.

* * *

Soon enough, the class ended, and Kendall was getting scolded by the teacher. He turned around slightly, noticing that Carlos was still there, going through his backpack. He then watched as the Latino stood up. Obviously, he saw Kendall look at him, and he smiled lightly. Kendall smiled in return, but felt his face heating up again. And he knew that he was blushing. Carlos giggled slightly, before heading for the door.

"Mr. Knight!" The teacher shouted. Kendall began walking away.

"Yeah, flutes are the best. I know," He mumbled, before following Carlos out of the room. "Hey, wait up!" He called out, and Carlos turned around.

"Oh, hi… uh…"

"Kendall," The blonde stated, and Carlos smiled.

"Kendall. I like that name," He stated, giggling. "I'm Carlos," He said, holding out his hand.

"Oh yeah, I know," Kendall said these words before he could stop them from escaping his lips. Carlos blinked, pulling his hand back.

"Y-you do?" He asked, and Kendall bit his lip, but slowly nodded.

"Yeah, uh, my friend James was telling me something and he mentioned you…" He said, and Carlos made an 'oh' face.

"Ah, I see," The Latino said. "Well, I've gotta go now. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He asked, and Kendall nodded.

"Maybe," He replied, waving. Though he knew for a fact that he probably would never get to talk to Carlos again. Not with Jett around.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. Kendall woke up late, so he didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. The blonde just rushed out of his house and ran to school, since his mom took the car to drive his little sister to God knows where. The school wasn't exactly close either, though it seemed a lot closer when you were driving there rather than running. He reached the school two minutes early, and sprinted down the halls, throwing caution to the wind. He ran into several people, though they didn't even notice. That is, until he knocked someone over, and fell to the ground with the person underneath him. Kendall looked down, his eyes widening immensely when he noticed who was underneath him.

"Um, hi Kendall," Carlos set, blinking. "I didn't expect to see you again, ya know, on top of me," He murmured, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Kendall was also blushing, though a bright shade of red dusted over his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Kendall mumbled, though he didn't get up. Carlos smiled lightly.

"It's fine," He said, then he blushed even more. "Though, you're still kinda on top of me," He murmured, biting his lip. That had to be the hottest thing Kendall had ever seen him do.

"Oh yeah," The blonde said, blushing even more as well.

"What the fuck, Knight!" Jett roared, picking up Kendall by his shirt. Kendall's eyes widened slightly, as he was lifted off of Carlos, who hurriedly stood up.

"Jett, he didn't-"

"I don't give a shit, Carlos. Stay out of it," He growled, glaring at Kendall. "What the fuck were you doing on top of _my _boyfriend." Kendall thought for a moment, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"I dunno, Jett. Wishing he was unclothed? Possibly wishing he was on my bed?" Kendall suggested. "Oh, maybe when he was unclothed and on my bed, I'd be fucking him," The blonde said, and Jett frowned. Carlos on the other hand was blushing like crazy, as he looked away.

"Fuck you Kendall," He growled, and Kendall was still smirking.

"Well, actually, I said I'd be fucking your little boyfriend…" He mumbled, earning a punch to the face. He stumbled backwards, holding his face, and then he looked up at Jett. "Mother fucker," He said, his voice low, as he ran towards Jett, and tackled him to the ground. By this time, quite the crowd had gathered around the two who were rolling around on the ground, including the principal.

"Boys!" She shouted, scowling. Kendall and Jett looked over at her. Kendall was on top of Jett, holding his fist in the air. "My office, now!" She yelled, and Kendall nodded, reaching his hand down and laid it on top of Jett's face, slamming his head down onto the ground, before he scrambled to his feet. Jett screamed.

"The face! Watch out for the face!" He shouted, and stood up, running a hand across his face, to make sure nothing happened to it. Kendall rolled his eyes, and then looked over at Carlos, who was staring at him. He looked away then, and down to his feet, almost… ashamed to look at Kendall. And Kendall felt a pain in his chest because of that. _How can Carlos be ashamed of me? _He thought to himself, looking down at his feet as he and Jett followed the principal to her office.

* * *

The principal stared at the two boys her were sitting down in front of her desk, and crossed her arms.

"Why were you two fighting?" She asked after a pause, and Jett spoke up.

"He started it!" He whined, pointing at Kendall. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"No I didn't, you did, Jett," He said, saying the other boy's name with disgust. Jett gasped, glaring at Kendall a moment later.

"No I did not!" He protested, reaching out to punch Kendall's arm. Kendall turned to look at Jett, who gave him a smug grin.

"Don't-" He punched Jett back. "-punch me," He said, and Jett frowned.

"Ouch," He whined, as he punched Kendall back.

"Oh, that's it," He said, before Jett and himself got into a serious slap fight. Kendall then reached out, in an attempted to lay his hand on the other boy's face.

"Not the face, not the face!" He screamed, pressing one of his hands against Kendall's chest.

"Boys!" The principal shouted, and both the boys stopped moving, slowly turning their heads to look at her. Kendall had his hand pressed against Jett's face, and Jett looked pretty stupid, to be honest. "Keep your hands to yourself!" She said, and both the boy's pulled their hands away from one another. "Would you like to tell me why you two were fighting now?" She asked.

"I saw Kendall on top of my boyfriend," Jett said, matter-of-factly.

"I ran into him and we both fell!" Kendall defended. "Then Jett came up and started cursing at me, and yanked me off of Carlos by my shirt," He stated.

"Well yeah, because you wouldn't get off!"

"I was about to when you came along, dumb ass!" Kendall snapped, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Knight. Watch your mouth, please," The principal said. "Now, I can understand why Jett was upset," She began, and Kendall rolled his eyes, while Jett smiled. "But that's no excuse to start a fight, Mr. Stetson."

"But I-"

"No buts," She warned. "Kendall, you didn't have to continue on with the fight, so you're in as much trouble as Mr. Stetson, here."

"Whatever," Kendall mumbled. The principal gave him a look.

"And because of that, you will both be in detention, starting today. You will be in detention every day after school for a week. You may leave now."

"That's not fair! I had plans with Carlos!" Jett whined.

"Hm, well that's just too bad now, isn't it?" The principal asked, and Jett frowned, then got up and left. Kendall got up as well, dragging his feet along the floor as he left.

Just great. Now Kendall had detention. He was already having a pretty shitty day as is, then Carlos had to go and look all ashamed of him, like he was a disgrace. That was the worst part of the day, actually, and to add on to that, he was late for his English class. He sighed, knowing he was definitely going to be getting a lecture from his teacher. Which wasn't fun at all, because the English teacher he had used incredibly big words that the blonde didn't understand _at all._

* * *

After English, which took maybe ten minutes extra for Kendall, because of the lecture he suspected would happen, Kendall headed into the cafeteria, seeing James.

"Dude, I heard you got detention," James said when the blonde sat down. Kendall sighed, but nodded his head. "Why?"

"Fucking Jett, of course," He murmured, then turned around, just in time to see Carlos and Jett walk in holding hands. Jett glared at Kendall, and Carlos looked at him, but quickly looked down at his feet. He seemed disappointed in the blonde, and that aggravated him, and really upset him as well.

"Hey Knight," He heard Jett say. "See you in detention, right?" He asked, and then laughed.

"Fucker," Kendall replied. "I do hope you realize that you're in detention to, dumb shit," The taller boy stated, and Jett scowled.

"Whatever," He retorted, and Kendall just rolled his eyes, watching as Jett walked away with his crush. He sighed. Life was officially shit. Not only did he have detention, but he had to put up with the fact that Carlos probably hated him, for getting his stupid boyfriend detention for a week. Kendall turned back around, and rested his head on the table.

"My life is ruined," He groaned.

"Why? I mean, it's just detention…" James mumbled, blinking.

"I don't give a fuck about the detention. Carlos is pissed off at me because I got his boyfriend detention. He seems so disappointed in me," He stated, frowning. Though he didn't lift his head from the table.

"Dude, chillax okay," James told Kendall. "Carlos doesn't hate you. I don't think he hates anything…"

"Except me," the blonde murmured, sighing.

"No, he doesn't hate you, Kendall," James stated, and Kendall just shook his head. "Look, I gotta go, but seriously, get a hold of yourself, okay? I don't like seeing you so depressed," And with that being said, James got up and left. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why James was leaving, when he realized because of the lecture at English, he missed lunch. So now, the blonde missed his breakfast _and _his lunch. _Wonderful._ He got up, and headed to his music class, surprised that at the moment, he didn't want to see Carlos. He didn't want to see that same look of disappointment again.

* * *

The blonde reached his class minutes later, and slowly walked in, noticing that Carlos was already there. And the worst part? The only empty seat was _right next to him. _He sighed, as he cautiously made his way over to the vacant chair, sitting down- trying his best not to look at the Latino. The lesson today was really boring, something about the triangle and how important they were. Kendall just rested his chin in the palms of his hands, feeling as if Carlos was looking at him-_which _he was. Kendall saw him out of the corner of his eyes, though he didn't have the same look of disappointment as he did before. He seemed to be… studying him…

Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring. He stood up, and began walking away, when he heard someone scurry behind him.

"Hold on!" Carlos called, running over to him with his backpack in hand. Kendall turned around, looking at Carlos. _Wait… Carlos? He's actually talking to me? _The blonde asked himself, blinking.

"Um… Hi…" He whispered, blushing as he did.

"Hi," Carlos replied. "So, um… this morning…" He trailed off, blushing as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm really sorry about that," Kendall quickly apologized. "I just… I woke up late this morning, and then I didn't get to eat breakfast, and I ran to school with two minutes to spare, and then I had to run into my English class, when instead I ran into you. And then that happened, and I just… Jett kind of irritates me. But then I had to go to the principal's office, and I found out that I had detention for a week. And then I was late to my English class, and I got a ten minute lecture, which made me late for lunch. So I haven't eaten anything all day," He concluded, taking a deep breath.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask about this morning…" Carlos said, his voice soft. Kendall blinked, blushing even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you about my whole day…" He murmured, rubbing the back off his neck. Carlos giggled.

"That's okay," He replied. "I kinda thought that was cute…" And now, Kendall's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Y-You did?" Kendall stuttered, and Carlos nodded.

"I did. Well, anyways, I just wanted to apologize about Jett. He can get really… jealous sometimes… I'm sorry," The Latino told Kendall, who shook his head.

"Don't apologize," He said. "It wasn't your fault. Jett really doesn't like me at all," The blonde stated, frowning.

"He doesn't like a lot of people," Carlos recalled, nodding his head slightly. "Well, um…" He blushed lightly, and looked down at the ground. He then looked back up at Kendall, looking into his eyes. Kendall felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd never felt this way about anyone in his life before. Obviously, Carlos felt the same way, because he was leaning up slightly, and Kendall found himself leaning down. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and suddenly, everything around them was nonexistent. Kendall found himself wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, and Carlos noticed that he was wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. But soon, Carlos jerked away, gasping.

"I'm so sorry!" He squealed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," He repeated, over and over again. He then looked up at Kendall, who had a goofy little smile on his face. "Why aren't you freaking out?" He questioned. Kendall snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"Well…" Kendall smiled lightly. "You kissed me," He stated.

"No, no, no," Carlos denied. "This never happened," He murmured. "Please keep this between us, okay?"

"Why? I mean, I've really always-"

"No, Kendall. Please. I cheated on Jett, and I should never have done that. I don't love you," He said, and Kendall felt his heart being ripped in two, set on fire, and then felt as if someone was dancing on the remaining ashes.

"I-I…" He trailed off, thinking that life was totally meaningless.

"I don't love you, I love Jett," Carlos stated. "I'm sorry. Please, just… don't tell anyone about this?" and before Kendall had a chance to reply, Carlos ran away.

Kendall stared blankly ahead of himself. His heart hurt. It hurt worse than it ever has before, and he didn't understand why at all. Then it all hit him at once. He clutched his chest, and blinked a few times. James's words were spinning around in his head. _Kendall, you're in love with him._

* * *

_What'd you think? Did you like it? Oh! Do you have any suggestions, or would you like to point something out? If you did, I'd really appreciate it. I'm always looking for a way to improve my writing skills, and reviews help with that! So please, review! Or you can favorite and alert, because I appreciate those too! ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Good Things Come To Those Who Wait - **_Kendall/Carlos. Drama/Romance. language. Of course I don't own Big Time Rush._

* * *

**Note: **_The next chapter. Woot woot! So like, I had gotten this idea, and then as I was about to say the chapter was done, I got an even bigger idea. Also, there's some hints of Jagan in this chapter, so if you don't like Jagan, well, first off, you are crazy omg. _ like crazier than me. And secondly, I apologize, but I love Jagan too much okay. :P So yeah, that pretty much all I can say. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day at school was a living hell for Kendall. He couldn't get over what had happened yesterday. He sighed, walking through the halls of his high school, his head hung and his shoulder slumped. He noticed someone run up besides him, but didn't even bother to look up. He just sighed.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" He heard James's voice ask.

"Shit happened," Kendall replied, heading to his first class off the day. James raised an eyebrow, looking at his depressed friend. "Fucking stupid shit happened," The blonde added.

"What kind of shit happened?" He asked, blinking. "Dude, I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened. I talked to Carlos for the first time ever, and then I talked to him _again_," Kendall told the taller boy.

"But you're in love with Carlos. Isn't talking to him a good thing?"

"Well, it was. Until we kissed," Kendall mumbled, and James's eyes widened immensely. "Yeah, we kissed. And I wasn't complaining or anything, bu-"

"You kissed Carlos? Dude, Jett's gonna kill you," The pretty boy stated, earning an eye roll from Kendall.

"I didn't kiss Carlos. He kissed me. He leaned in, and I didn't move my head. He was the one who initiated the kiss, I just didn't pull away," The blonde explained.

"So Carlos kissed you," James asked, and Kendall nodded. "And you're complaining because? Is there something that I'm not getting or?"

"He pulled away, and denied it ever happened, said he loved Jett, and told me to keep it a secret," The other boy mumbled, and James made an 'oh' face.

"Bummer, you were that close to having him. If it wasn't for Jett he could've been all yours," The tallest boy said, and Kendall huffed.

"Not helping, man," He stated, and James shut his mouth immediately, afterwards mumbling a sorry. "It's cool. Anyways, basically, my life is pointless and there is no reason for my existence."

"Hey, you know that's not true," Kendall heard his other close friend, Logan, state.

"Hey Logan, where were you yesterday?" James asked, smiling at the shorter boy.

"I was sick. Actually, I still am sick, but I can't afford to miss another day of school, since it'll be ending in a month," Logan explained, and James nodded. "Now, why are you saying your existence is pointless?"

"Carlos," Kendall muttered, and Logan nodded.

"Ah. I heard a rumor that you guys were kissing?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, and Kendall's eyes widened, immediately looking at his smart friend.

"How many people are saying that?"

"A lot, it's going around the whole school. Oh my god, did you guys kiss?" The shorter boy questioned, sounding way too excited. Kendall sighed, nodding his head, earning a squeal from Logan. "Omg you guys would be so cute together and you are like perfect for each other and it's so obvious that Carlos li-"

"Logan," James cut his smaller friend off, earning a frown. James leaned closer to the smart boy, whispering what happened in his ear.

"Oh…" Logan mumbled, biting his lip. "I'm sorry Kendall," He apologized, earning another nod.

"I gotta go to my math class now," The blonde mumbled, before dragging his feet and walking away. James sighed, and Logan pouted.

"I feel really bad for him… I mean, if my crush did that to me, I think I'd cry for ages," Logan stated, and James nodded.

"Yeah, sa-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, a cat like smile gracing his lips. "You have a crush on someone?" Logan blushed bright red, immediately shaking his head.

"No…" He mumbled, and James raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie, 'cause you really suck at lying," He informed, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't suck at lying," He defended.

"Yes you do."

"I suck when it comes to other things, but not lying," Logan said, smirking slightly as he looked at James. "Anywho, I gotta go to my English class. See ya later, _James_," The shorter boy said, his voice lowering slightly at James's name. He spun around on his heel, and walked away, being sure to sway his hips. James blinked, his eyes wide, and his mouth open.

"Holy shit," He murmured, watching Logan sway away. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, though he wasn't complaining at all. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for my class now. Fucking Logan," He said to himself, hurrying to his classroom, biting his lip as soon as he said 'fucking Logan'.

* * *

Normally, Kendall would be happy because it was lunch time. But today was not the case. He was still depressed as fuck, and it made it even worse to know that he'd see Carlos there with… _Jett. _The blonde slowly made his way to the table James and Logan were sitting at, deciding he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Hey dude, you feeling any better?" James questioned as he sat down on the taller boy's left. Logan was seated on James's right, awfully close to the pretty boy.

"Eh, not really," The blonde mumbled, and Logan pouted.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, and Kendall just sighed.

"It's not your fault," He replied, crossing his arms on the table, and then burying his face into his arms. He could hear footsteps behind him, but he really didn't want to know who it was. He wasn't even going to speak anymore until he heard someone call his name.

"Knight, get your fucking ass over here," Jett cursed, and Kendall lifted his head from the table, turning around to see Jett right behind him.

"You're right behind me, so I don't know where _over here _is," He stated, though he really didn't mean for it to be a smart ass comment.

"Smart ass," Jett mumbled, and Kendall sighed, standing up - now being right in front of the other boy. By this time Logan and James were watching, Logan nibbling on his bottom lip with a hand on James's arm, and James looking as if he was ready to get up and beat the shit out of someone if necessary.

"I actually wasn't trying to be a smart ass, so I guess it just comes naturally for me, huh?" Kendall asked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I would just fucking shut up if I were you and fucking listen. You kissed my boyfriend, didn't you?" No answer. "Didn't you?" Jett repeated, his voice just laced with venom at this point, and the blonde now realized how pissed the brunette actually was.

"No," Kendall replied, earning a punch to the face. "What the fuck!" Kendall shouted, holding his nose.

"You're a fucking liar, Knight!" Jett yelled, and James shot up from his seat, Logan's eyes widening.

"James, sit back down!" He whispered harshly, and James just shook his head. "God, I need new friends," Logan groaned, holding the bridge of his nose, and preparing for the fight that was about to happen.

"I'm not lying, I didn't kiss your fucking boyfriend okay?" Kendall snapped, and that's when he noticed Carlos walk in. He looked almost as if he was hurt by what the blonde said, though he knew that couldn't be. From what Carlos told him, the Latino cared about nothing Kendall said or did.

"Knight, I know what I heard from everyone. And I _fucking asked _Carlos. He says you kissed him too. What the hell are you even doing near my boyfriend?" Kendall didn't even pay attention to the last sentence. He stopped listen after he heard that Carlos _lied. _And now because of Carlos's lie, Kendall was in deep shit.

"I didn't kiss Carlos. He fucking kissed me," Kendall snapped again, and Carlos bit his lip. It was obvious that Jett wasn't aware of his presence.

"Why would Carlos be dumb enough to kiss you? I mean, I know he isn't that smart, but really now? Anyone with a fucking brain would _not _kiss you," Jett growled, and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously you're calling your boyfriend stupid, because he _kissed me. _I didn't kiss him, I didn't lean in, he leaned in and kissed me."

"Stop fucking lying!" Jett howled, before he lunged forward. Kendall dodged him, running into James in the process.

"Dude, you should leave before you guys get into a serious fight," Logan said, and Kendall shook his head slowly.

"Too late," He replied, his voice low, before he ran forward, thrusting his fist forward in the process, and punched Jett in the face - _hard. _Jett stumbled back, clutching his cheek, as he glared daggers at the blonde. Kendall smirked slightly, which only pissed Jett off even more. The shorter boy ran at Kendall, tackling him to the ground. He raised his fist, and thrust it forward, slamming it into the blonde's face. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his nose now throbbing, but his eyes shot open as quickly as they shut, and he rolled over, so he was now on top of Jett.

Punch after punch left both boy's bruised, and Kendall swore his nose was broken. James had joined in, trying just to hold them back, but that wasn't working.

"Jett, back the fuck off of Kendall!" James snapped, punching Jett in the stomach. Carlos's eyes widened.

"Jett!" Was the first word the Latino had spoken since this all unraveled. The shortest boy of them all ran over to his boyfriend, who had fallen over after James had punched him again in the face. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside him. Kendall could just feel his heart break all over again, but he ignored it, as he clutched his nose tighter, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Boys!" The principal shouted, earning everyone's attention. "What's going on here? No. Don't even answer that. I'm just going to tell you this all right now. Kendall and Jett, you get three extra days of detention added onto your week. Carlos, James, and Logan, you all now have detention for a week."

"What?" Logan shouted, getting up from his seat. "I didn't even do anything. I just sat there. I didn't even lay a hand on anyone!" He yelled, frowning.

"You were there, Mr. Mitchell. Detention. Don't argue with me," He warned, and Logan glared at her before she exited.

"This is just great, now we all have fucking detention," Kendall said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Not only was detention with Jett, but it was with Carlos too. Fun.

* * *

Detention came along quicker than expected, and before everyone knew it, they were all there, sitting in random seats. Kendall was in the back of the room in the corner, by himself, whereas Jett and Carlos were sitting right next to each other in the front, the worried Latino checking his boyfriend's bruises. Logan and James were sitting in the opposite corner of Kendall, in the back row as well, right next to each other, and Logan was the only one that was talking.

"I can't believe I have detention! Me, Logan Mitchell. Out of all the people in the world - or school at least - it was me. Really now? My whole future depended on a good reputation, and a _week _of detention on my records is _not _good!" He said, and James looked over at him.

"Your whole future? Really?"

"Yes my whole future," Logan snapped, glaring at the taller boy. "I will never get into a good college now, like Harvard or something. And no good college means I won't meet someone who's right for me. And if that doesn't happen, no good family, no good life, no nice house, no job or money, nothing!"

"I think you're over reacting," James murmured, and Logan shot him a dirty look. "Uh but ya know I don't really think a lot so…" He chuckled nervously, and Logan rolled his eyes. "But you know, you don't have to be in a good college to meet someone who's right for you. Maybe you already met them…" James suggested, and the smart boy raised an eyebrow.

"Already met them? Really now? How come I don't know that I've met them then?" Logan snapped, and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut up?" He murmured, and Logan pouted.

"No," He replied, and James huffed.

"Well Logan, sometimes you don't know you've met the person you're bound to be with until later on. You could have known that person for years and not realize they're _the one._"

"I think I would have realized it after years, James," Logan stated, and Carlos looked back at him.

"That's not necessarily true. You just have to wait for the time that was set out for you. You could have known that person your whole life, and not even realize that you like that person until like… twenty years later. True love isn't on a timer, Logan," He stated.

"True love my ass. I don't believe in true love, fool," He retorted, and Carlos pouted.

"Then what do you believe in?" He questioned.

"Science, math, _logic._"

"True love is logical… I think… what does that mean?" Logan face palmed at that, sighing. "What?" Carlos whined.

"Nothing. Never mind. Just let me rant please." James chuckled. "What's the laugh for, James?" Logan asked.

"Nothin'," He replied, and Logan just began mumbling to himself up his whole life was fucked up now because of this detention, and the other one's to come.

Carlos was still looking back, but this time, it wasn't at Logan. It was at Kendall. He had a worried expression on his face, but the blonde didn't notice. He was too busy staring down at his desk, his head hung. It seemed to be that the Latino was the only one who noticed Kendall hadn't said a word since they all entered the classroom.

"…Kendall?.." Carlos asked, blinking, and pouting. The blonde just sighed, shaking his head, and not even bothering to look up at the shortest boy. Carlos full out frowned, as he stood up, and walked over to the blonde. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No, Carlos. I'm not alright. It's shocking, I know," Kendall snapped, and that caused Logan to stop ranting and look over at Kendall and Carlos. He then looked up at James, who just shrugged. Jett was staring at the two, almost to make sure they wouldn't try anything,

"Well… I just asked… no need to be rude," Carlos said, holding his hands up in defense. Kendall slammed his fists on the desk, cause Logan to jump slightly in his seat, and James's eyes to widen. The blonde stood up, staring down at the shorter boy, who looked a little scared at the moment.

"There is a need to be fucking rude, Carlos. You fucking lied. You fucking cause all this mother fucking shit to happen. You're the fucking reason why Jett and I got into a mother fucking fight. You're the damn reason that my heart hurts every fucking day, you're the reason why it hurts even more today. You're the fucking reason for everything Carlos, it's all you. You should just stop talking to me," Kendall said, his voice louder than usual, before knocking his desk over and storming out of the room. Carlos just stared at the wall ahead of himself.

"Wow, I didn't expect that…" Logan murmured, James nodding his head in agreement. No one actually expect Kendall to snap at anyone like that, let alone Carlos, the person that he loved.

* * *

_There it is! More drama from me, the drama queen. No man, but seriously, I think that drama is what I'm best at writing. Because so much drama happens to me in real life. Anyways yeah. Reviews please? Or favorites, alerts, anything! :)_


End file.
